Vicky Frobisher
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Victoria Iola Frobisher Nicknames: Vicky (which is what she generally goes by), Vicks, Vick, Frobs, Frobby (she'll probably answer to anything really Age: 21 Date of birth: 12 August, 1983 Blood: Half-blood Wand: Redwood, 11.5", Unicorn tail hair, Springy Alumni: Gryffindor Affiliation: MLE (Auror: Patrol) Home Life Mother: Caridwen Frobisher (nee Gadarn) (47) - Muggle-born. Deceased. Caridwen went to university after leaving Hogwarts and became an archaeologist. Caridwen was a professor of archaeology at Bangor University until she was killed by Death Eaters because of the war three years ago. Father: Thomas Frobisher (48) - Muggle-born. Professor of German and Spanish at Bangor University Siblings: Eres Katherine Frobisher (22) - Squib. Eres has her undergraduate degree from Bangor University in Molecular Biology and is currently pursuing her Master's at the University of Cardiff in the area of Molecular Cell Biology. Kai Michael Frobisher (25) - Squib. Kai earned his undergraduate degree in Religious Studies at the University of Edinburgh, his master's in Theological Studies from St. Andrew's and is currently working on his Ph.D at Cambridge. Other family: Assorted extended family, her mum has two brothers and her father has a sister. One of her uncles is a bachelor but the other uncle and her aunt are married with two and three kids respectively. Both sets of grandparents are alive. Pets: Vicky has two pooches. A five month old male Doberman puppy named Muskrat and a seven month old male Great Dane puppy named Floppy, but she usually calls him Flops or Wrinkles Relationships with each: Caridwen - Vicky was really close to her mum and she was a bit destroyed when she was killed by Death Eaters. That's the reason she had decided to become an auror, she wanted to find who killed her and make them pay. Thomas - Her dad is rather dear to her heart. He's all she's got left for her parents so she's gotten a lot closer to him over the past three years than she was. She'll do anything she can to cheer him up and make life a bit easier on him. Thomas is working on making her fluent in German and Vicky's working on making him fluent in Welsh. He never picked up the language because he taught his classes in English (or Spanish or German) and his wife spoke to anyone who needed to be spoken to in Welsh. Kai - Her older brother is a source of much admiration. She likes to say he has the biggest brain of anyone she knows! Vicky's not really very religiously minded but she really loves talking to him about all his random theology stuff. Some of it really means nothing at all to her, it's like speaking Greek (which he does sometimes do to her great dismay), but what she does understand is infinitely interesting. She really loves that she can talk to him about religion, specifically the Old Testament which is where he's concentrated his studies, and just have a conversation. Kai doesn't get high and mighty or pretentious about it, nor does he ever act like his baby sister is beneath him for not having the level of education he and their sister have. It's simply an exchange of information with Kai and he will patiently entertain her endless questions. Eres - Vicky likes her sister, but they don't really see eye-to-eye. Eres is all educationally and biologically minded. She thinks Vicky isn't living up to her potential by more or less being a beat cop and points out that Vicky could have earned a BA in the time it took her just to go through training. They get along but tend to eventually devolve into arguments about Vicky's lack of direction and how this career path won't bring their mother back. Home: Vicky has a studio in Haringey, London and visits her parents' home outside Bangor, Wales at least once a month Finances: Lower middle class. Vicky makes enough to get by alright. She can pay rent, pay bills, eat and go amuse herself when she chooses to. It's not particularly cushy but she tries to save money where she can and most of her fun is hand in ways that don't require much money, if any. Her dad, feeling partially responsible for her still, pays part of her rent despite her insistence he does not have to and that helps out rather lot given she is not making glorious money as lowest rung. Personal Life Personality: Vicky is a very fun-loving girl. She likes hanging out with her friends, running around and being a total idiot. Yes, she will try to climb up that pole. Yes, she will try to jump off that roof into the deep end of the pool. She is up for anything any time any way. Fearless is a term rather aptly applied to the girl. She both runs and swims a lot so her agility's really good and her reflexes are decent enough that pushing her own boundaries has become something of her favourite sport. She's an all out adrenaline junkie and aspires to conquer as many extreme sports as she possibly can. Friends and family are the most important people in the world to Vicky. She will bend over backward for them in as many ways as she possibly can, often including doing monumentally stupid things for them. If her friends and her family are happy then she is happy. If they aren't then neither is she and thus she must remedy such a situation immediately! People in general Vicky is rather warm to. She makes friends easily and is rather personable. She likes being around people, talking and chatting and being silly. Seriousness, she feels, is entirely overrated and as such she's usually busy being more light hearted about life in general. Life is too short to be caught up getting depressed about things. Spazz is often a word that comes to mind with Vicky. If left alone long enough she might actually find a way to literally bounce off the walls. She's incredible playful and physically affectionate, particularly with friends. It's not uncommon to see her hand-in-hand, arm-in-arm or exchanging platonic kisses with people. Vicky's a fan of the human pillow and anyone she can lay on or whose lap she can steal she's totally enamoured with. At work Vicky is more serious than usual but she is really never too serious. She loves her job and loves just going around chatting with everyone on her beat. It is, seriously, the best thing she could imagine doing, just hanging out with people all day. She tends to be on very familiar terms with everyone and it doesn't help her being serious at all. It does, however, help her to do her job because the people trust her and will talk to her. Vicky loves to read. As bouncy as she is she fills the time of the wee hours when she's wide awake and the rest of the world is asleep with books. She really likes ancient history and societies and reading about them. Vicky does a lot of varied non-fiction reading including anthropology, semiotics, ancient history, various religious stuff and social sciences. She's become rather intelligent from all her reading, but she rarely demonstrates this to others unless she's put on the topic of something she's read loads about. As such, most people look at her siblings, then look at Vicky and go "what the hell happened there?" Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Bisexual, omnisexual, pansexual. Depends on the day. She says no to anything aquatic though, just too hard to manoeuvre. (Kidding. She's bi, though she tends to think women are "fucking mental" so she dates guys more often.) Strengths: Agile, quick, daring, risk taker, mostly fearless, laughs a lot, night owl, arithmancy, ancient runes, charms, athletic, excellent memory, quick study, fairly good mimic/impersonator, impulsive, spontaneous, really good aim (especially when throwing something at someone annoying), blunt Weaknesses: Doesn't wait for all the information, moves too quickly, does really stupid things because it could be fun, really awful at transfigurations, impatient, lacks tact a fair bit of the time, blunt, fearless, impulsive, spontaneous, overlooks details or pays too close attention to them, can be irrational and illogical, enormously stubborn, not serious at sometimes really inappropriate times, has a very short fuse sometimes Boggart: A trunk with someone inside pounding to get out. Patronus: Cheetah Mirror of Erised: Running for miles without anything in her way, only road, beach or fields stretching as far as she can see. Amortentia Potion: Salt water, hot pavement, autumn Quirks/Habits: Sleeps curled up in a ball with an arm over her face/head like a cat, prefers to sleep with others rather than alone, will sleep draped over someone and cuddle if there's someone in the bed with her (no matter who it is), chews on her lip a lot, playfully gnaws on people often, chews on her hair, prefers heights, will climb up just about anything (especially trees, light poles and telephone poles), she wears glasses not because she needs them (quite the opposite) but because she likes pretending to look smart and thinks they are fun. Miscellaneous: The more ornery you are the more likely she is to lick you. She goes on an eight kilometre (five mile) run every morning when she wakes up (otherwise she's an utter zombie until about 10 am). She will go swimming for up to three hours at a time at least three times a week. Vicky loves to snowboard but doesn't go more than twice a year generally. Vicky loves the cold and doesn't get cold easily so she is usually perceived to be rather under-dressed in the cold weather. While Vicky has been known to partake in recreational drugs from time to time, though very infrequently, she does not drink at all. She speaks Spanish and Welsh fluently and can get by in German thanks to her father. Aesthetics Appearance: Vicky is chaos! Her hair's usually in some state of a mess and tends to not get washed more than twice a week which can lend to it being slightly stringy at times. Her glasses are black, metal, rectangular frames and tend to fall down her nose quite a bit. When they annoy her she props her glasses up on the top of her head since she doesn't actually need them for vision anyway. Make-up is either very understated (just eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss) or over the top (she particularly likes to experiment with very vividly coloured eye make-up and drawing things around her eyes and mucking about with vivid lipsticks). Her midriff is nearly always showing because her jeans and skirts are worn so far down her hips and her shirts tend to be short. She's always smiling and laughing or making faces. Vicky has an incredibly expressive face and tends to wear her emotions on it, which makes her a fairly awful liar. Her build is rather thin and lean from running and swimming. Clothing is, quite honestly, a nuisance. If Vicky is home she's likely not wearing much more than knickers and a tank top. She considers clothing unnecessary unless going out in public. Height: 5'1" Weight: 98lbs Hair: Blonde generally, but she's rather fond of dying it red, purple, pink and sometimes blue either entirely or partially. Eyes: Grey-blue, though depending on mood, surroundings and particularly what she's wearing they will either slip fully into grey or take on a green tint. Style of dress: Boots! Vicky has about four pairs of knee-high boots, most of which are large and stompy and she adores them, as well as five pairs of Doc Martens and another three pairs of cowboy boots. Her calf-high purple Doc Martens may be her favourites because they are purple and she's had them the longest. Her style in general is caught between tomboy, punk and nerd. She has a different coloured pleated, plaid, punk schoolgirl skirt for every day of the month. She loves funky socks, preferably of the knee high to thigh high variety. She's also a big fan of low-slung jeans and cool belt buckles (her Cthulhu belt buckle may be the best thing in all of existence). Shirts tend to consist mostly of wife beaters (black, white, grey and red) and random tee shirts with sayings or pictures on them. Scarves are a big source of love for Vicky. She likes them long and thin so she can wrap them loosely around her neck four times and still have the ends hang down to her waist. Colours of all sorts are welcome in her scarves, and socks. The rest of her clothing isn't that colourful except for her schoolgirl skirts but they hardly clash with themselves. She wears one black cross and one silver ankh earring (in her left and right ears, respectively). She tends to layer between three and seven necklaces on at a time. Big, metal bangles are stacked on her wrists always and tend to be silver, black and rainbow colours. History Victoria was born to two muggle-born parents. Her mother, Caridwen, was a Welsh muggle-born archaeologist and her father, Thomas, was an English muggle-born who had just starting teaching German in addition to Spanish at Bangor University. They'd had two children before her, Kai who was four years her elder and Eres who was only a year older than her. They weren't honestly sure whether or not their children would turn out to be magical or not. Logically they knew there was a chance, but logically they knew both being muggle-borns themselves that it may not be overly likely. With that in mind they raised their children with a balance of both magic and muggle in their lives. Kai, Eres and Victoria grew up speaking English, Welsh and Spanish in the house with English and Spanish being their primary languages and Welsh picked up as they grew up. Education was very important to Caridwen and Thomas so their children were sent to the best boarding school they could afford. All three were exceptionally bright and received high marks in their subjects. The three were even relatively close, not always getting along but generally running to one another for comfort before running to one of their parents. The kids went swimming in school together daily, often competing against one another. All three of the Frobisher kids did both swimming and cross country running on their school teams, but it was only Vicky who truly loved the thrill of the competition. Age eleven for Kai came and went without a letter from Hogwarts. The boy was upset at first, but then he became alright with the idea of not being a wizard. There were other kinds of magic in the world. Age eleven passed just as unremarkably for Eres who was prepared for the disappointment. The came as a surprise when the next year Victoria did receive a letter from Hogwarts. She only had a few weeks to adjust to the idea and make her decision whether or not she was even going to attend the school. Ultimately she saw it as the one thing she'd be able to do that her siblings couldn't and at least one of them should end up going. When Vicky left her family at platform 9 3/4 it was saddening for her and a bit scary because she was going into something that she was familiar with but hadn't ever experienced for herself before. Her arrival under the hat sorted her into Gryffindor house, which she'd thought weird because her mum had been in Ravenclaw and her dad in Hufflepuff. She settled in well, though, and started to make friends who were up for being just as silly and strange as she usually was. She took to charms immediately but not as much to a lot of her other classes. Her Head of House was terminally disappointed in Vicky because transfiguration just did not click in the girl's head. She managed decent enough grades and even tried out for Quidditch when she was a second year but she didn't get the position, likely in part because she was all too happy in her Charms club and fully admitted she'd put it ahead of Quidditch. When the war broke out Vicky's first thoughts went to her parents and especially to her squib siblings. She wanted to protect them but she was only fourteen and her capabilities were limited. She'd owl home every day and worry until she'd gotten reports that everyone was okay. It became a daily ritual for her. The worse things with the war got the more time she'd spend running on the grounds or swimming in the lake if it wasn't too cold. Sometimes her class work suffered because she was too distracted to do anything but run or climb up trees or try to scale the walls of the castle in order to clear her head. She manages OWLs in Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions, Herbology Defence Against Dark Arts and History of Magic. Two years later she earned NEWTs in all the same subjects. After she left Hogwarts Vicky moved back home. Her brother and sister were both home from uni and she was just glad the entire family was home and alright. Back in Wales her parents arranged for her to sit both her GCSEs and A-levels. They'd been tutoring her, as had her brother and sister, over the years so if she wanted to go the university route that the rest of the family had she would be prepared. Vicky was great at learning, or more specifically retaining a vast amount of new knowledge for a short period of time. She got the grades she needed and in the fall Victoria entered the University of Cardiff with the intention of studying Ancient History. In the early November of 2001 Caridwen was killed by Death Eaters when she was at St. Andrew's to visit her son. She was caught by a Death Eater when she was leaving and didn't have time to apparate away. Three dozen students were killed that day, all believed to be squibs or muggle-borns by the Death Eaters, though about a third of those killed were simply muggle with no known magical ties. Vicky was utterly destroyed by her mother's death. Her immediate reaction was to hunt down the Death Eater who'd done it, but she had to continue with her classes on her father's orders. What she did do was apply for Auror training. Vicky finished her first semester of university only to inform her father she'd not be returning to university. Instead she was entering Auror training as she'd just received her acceptance letter. He was disappointed she wasn't going to continue her education, but being an Auror was certainly noble and he'd not talk her out of it. In late December of 2001 Vicky entered Auror training. Training was hard and sometimes it all out sucked, but Vicky was determined to go through with it for her mother's sake. During the three years she became even closer to Kai. Speaking with him about religion, about divinity and what there was after death potentially was a great comfort to her and it also helped to motivate her through her training. At the end of November 2004 Vicky finally finished her Auror training. As a brand new Auror she was assigned to the Patrol division. She doesn't mind it, even if Patrol is kind of the laughing stock of the MLE. She likes her beat, she likes wandering around all day hanging out with the people in the neighbourhood she patrols and befriending them. She's quickly gotten to know people over the past month she's been working the beat and it makes her happy to go to work every day even if she despises waking up so early still. Current Activities Vicky's just recently finished her Auror training and as of 1st December she's been a patrol Auror. She's working her beat and being a spazz. Meta Player: Cozza PB: Flux Suicide Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category: Aurors